Tub Versión Castle
by anadxof
Summary: One-Shot. Una noche cualquiera, Castle atiende el llamado de Beckett a su departamento.


Tub (versión Castle)

Sábado por la tarde, estás sentado frente a la chimenea saboreando una copa de Merlot. Alexis te pidió permiso para pasar la noche con su amiga que regresó a la ciudad y Martha, bueno, ella nunca pide permisos para pasar la noche quién sabe dónde. De repente un mensaje de texto. _Nos vemos en mi departamento en una hora_. Un par de horas antes, habías dejado a la detective Beckett haciendo el papeleo tan engorroso del último caso. No es que tuvieras la noche planeada, pero pasarla con tu musa no era del todo una mala idea. ¿Qué otro caso había surgido que requería tu presencia de inmediato? Te pusiste de nuevo la chaqueta y saliste a la calle.

Una hora precisa. Tocaste la puerta y esperaste unos segundos, pero notaste raro que no viniera a abrirte. _¿Beckett?_ La llamaste y volviste a tocar la puerta, pero ésta se abrió. Volviste la cabeza para todos lados pensando que alguien podría estar al acecho. ¿Imaginación de escritor? Tal vez. Pero después de la explosión, Beckett debería tener más cuidado de no dejar la puerta abierta. Entras hasta la cocina donde todo parece estar en su lugar. Justo cuando pasas por la escalera llega a tu olfato un delicioso aroma. ¿Qué es eso, música? Viene de arriba. Beckett nunca te ha dado la gira apropiada por todo su inmueble pero aun así intuyes que en el piso de arriba debe estar su recámara. Subes dos y tres escalones. ¿Qué diría Beckett si te viera subir las escaleras sin su permiso? Llegas al cuarto y quinto y sexto escalón. Y a todo esto, ¿dónde diablos está, Beckett? La música y ese aroma tan familiar se acercan cada vez más. Escalón siete y llegas a la gloria.

Una luz brillante tras una nube de vapor. Estás hipnotizado por lo que te trajo hasta aquí que no reaccionas hasta que la tienes frente a ti. Kate Beckett dentro de la tina, ojos cerrados y cubierta de espuma. Bendita espuma. Pero, ¿por qué te dijo que la encontraras en su departamento si planeaba tener su sesión de relajación? No es que te estés quejando. Es intoxicante la combinación de cera, jazz y piel. ¡Castle, enfócate! Difícil no caer en la tentación cuando la espuma avanza como barcos de papel en el agua. Ok, Castle, sal de ahí, o algo va a salir mal.

Caminas hacia atrás en silencio intentando no tropezar con nada, sin quitar la vista de esa tina, cuando tu pie cae preciso sobre algo esponjoso y húmedo, haciendo un leve ruido pero que distrae de la cadente música. La ves abrir los ojos y quedarse quieta, tú intentas no mover un solo músculo y aguantas la respiración. Sus ojos están abiertos pero clavados en un punto en que sabes que no puede verte.

_¿Castle?_

_¿Ay no, por qué siempre tienes que pensar en mí?_

_Es inevitable. Siempre estás en mi mente._

_¿De verdad?_

_No. Sólo cuando entras a mi baño. ¿Qué haces aquí, Castle?_

_Tú eres la que mandas un mensaje que te vea aquí y cuando llego tu puerta está abierta, cualquiera pudo haber entrado. Detective, tiene suerte de que yo haya llegado._

_¿Ah sí?_

_Por supuesto, Beckett. Serás una gran detective pero no deberías dejar la puerta abierta. ¿Tu padre no te lo enseñó? _

_Ok, ok, deja el regaño y dime si en serio voy a tener suerte de que estés aquí._

_Eh, ¿cómo?_

_Tú dijiste que tenía suerte que tú hayas llegado. ¿Puedes explicármelo mejor?_

_Creo que ahora soy yo el que necesita explicación._

_Castle, siempre te las das de muy listo, pero nunca cuando la situación lo amerita. ¿Si te digo que te acerques a mí, entenderás mejor?_

_Entendería que… tú necesitas que… te acerque algo como… una toalla?_

_No pensé que pudieras ponerte nervioso, Rick?_

_¿Nervioso, yo? Ja ja. Si hay algo que Rick Castle no siente frente a una mujer son nervios, pero tengo que aceptar que me tomaste por sorpresa. No me imaginé encontrarte así cuando me pediste que viniera._

_Eres escritor, Castle, imagínalo._

No puedes creerlo. Kate Beckett está frente a ti, desnuda, dentro de una tina y pidiéndote con esa voz tan suya que imagines cómo puede tener suerte esta noche. ¿Es una broma? ¡El único con suerte esta noche eres tú! Castle, echa a volar tu imaginación.

Clavas tu mirada en sus ojos verdes y te acercas pausadamente. Tu boca es la que llega primero a rozar la húmeda piel de su mejilla y baja directamente hasta su cuello. La oyes reír y la oyes decir a tu oído, _te necesito, te necesito tanto_. Sus palabras son detonantes en tu cerebro, como un disparo de salida hacia la meta llamada Kate Beckett. Capturas sus labios seductores mientras sostienes su cara con tus manos. Sus brazos te piden, el agua salpica tu chaqueta, no hay más que despojarte de ella y de todo lo demás que entorpece el camino. Y notas su mirada traviesa mientras lo haces, y quisieras grabar ese momento. Pero hay que seguir. La espuma ha empezado a desaparecer y se hace más difícil respirar, mientras vas entrando en la tina. Capturas de nuevo sus labios y ella pone sus brazos a tu alrededor, recorriendo tu espalda de arriba a abajo, suavemente. Besar a Katherine Beckett mientras recibes un baño de espuma es algo a lo que podrías acostumbrarte. Besos largos y lentos, tiernos pero también apasionados, para conocernos en otro ámbito, para saber de lo que somos capaces en este entorno. Y de qué manera.

Finalmente, se aleja, pero no dejamos de sonreír, ni de vernos, ni de tocarnos, hasta que decide que es hora. Beckett se levanta y sale de la tina para cubrirse con una toalla y me avienta una más mientras dice,

_¿No crees que ya es tiempo?_

_Nos estábamos tardando, _le digo, mientras sale del baño y yo tras de ella.

No debía perder la oportunidad; tenía que explicarle todas las maneras posibles de tener suerte.


End file.
